These Memories of Mine
by QueenHermystwin
Summary: Two years ago Ginny lost the love of her life.Now as she looks through her old things she remembers him. Can she ever move on?warningtearjerker!GWDM


**_These Memories of Mine_**

Ginerva Weasley was sitting in her new bedroom at her window as the rain poured down on the house. When Ron had moved out the previous year, Ginny had begged on her knees for his room. Now she had a room separated a bit from the rest of the house. This was just how she liked it. Ever since the end of her sixth year Ginny preferred to be alone; Ever since she lost her love.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of that horrific day. Nothing would ever be able to replace or repair the part of her heart that had been crushed when that horrible curse had been uttered. Slipping of the window ledge she crossed the room over to her bed. Dropping on her stomach she reached under her bed. Straightening up she pulled out a brown box and sat down on her bed; positioning herself so she was sitting Indian style with the box in front of her. Taking a deep breath she opened the box carefully. Choking back a sob she looked down at the box in amazement.

It was full to the brim with letters and notes and small presents. Picking up one she began reading.

_Dearest Lioness,_

_Hey! How is your day going? Mine is good because all I do is think of you. I'm sitting in Potions watching your brother get yelled at by Snape. I know you want me to get along with him and I try but this is hilarious. He somehow turned his hair white when a drop of potion touched it. Let me tell you something he looks a lot better with red hair. Uh-oh Snape is done and looking for someone else to yell at. I have to go. I love and always will._

_Loads of Love, _

_Your King_

Ginny let the tears roll down her cheeks not bothering to wipe them away. Pulling out a ring she sobbed openly. He had given it to her as a promise that no matter what happened he would always love and cherish her. Ginny hated everything. Voldemort for attacking Hogwarts; Lucius Malfoy for killing her beloved; Ron for not understanding what she was going through; And God for hating her so much. In her blind fury Ginny grabbed the box, stood up, and threw the box across the room at the wall. The letters and other things exploded all over the floor.

Not caring to pick up any of the things Ginny threw herself on her bed and her body racked with sobs. Memories passed through her mind as she lay there. She could see the Final Battle and herself writing letters during class. She watched as she snogged the daylights out of her love and the night they gave themselves to each other. Flashbacks of staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and being the only Gryffindor. She remembered the day after Christmas the clearest.

Flashback

Ginny was standing outside of Professor Dumbledore's office, staring at the Griffin head knocker. He had summoned for her and Ginny was worried about what he needed to speak to her about. Plucking up her courage she raised a hand and knocked.

"Come in Ms. Weasley." Professor Dumbledore said from the other side of the door.

Opening the door she saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Please sit down." He said waving to a chair in front of him.

Ginny sat down nervously as she noticed there was no twinkle in his eye. He surveyed her over his half-moon spectacles, a solemn look on his face.

"Lemon Drop?" He offered.

Ginny shook her head. "Not thank you, sir." She declined politely.

"Well Ms. Weasley, I am afraid I have some grave news" He said. "Your brother, Bill, was in an attack at a French Gringrotts. Not many survived Ms. Weasley and I am afraid your brother was not one of the survivors."

Ginny froze tears coming to her eyes.

"I am very sorry Ms. Weasley; your brother was a wonderful man." Ginny wasn't even listening. She stood up, knocking the chair down behind her and ran out of the office, down the spiral steps and out into the corridor.

She ran into someone but didn't pay any attention. Running as fast she could Ginny didn't stop until she collapsed in exhaustion. Pulling her legs to her chest she let a long low sob, which was followed by many more. Her small body heaved with sobs as she heard footsteps coming closer. Not caring who saw her she didn't do anything until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Whipping around she saw that on her left sat Draco Malfoy sitting next to her, his hand resting on her shoulder. He, too, had a sad look in his eye. Ginny bit her lip not wanting to cry in front of Malfoy. Despite her effort she couldn't stop the tears and a strangled cry ripped through her closed lips. Without words he pulled her into a warm hug. Ginny, just wanting human comfort wrapped her arms around him and cried onto his chest.

That night they stayed up talking. His mother had been killed in the attack as well. This had brought tears to Ginny's eyes. But he told her not to cry for him.

"She isn't worth it, she deserved what he got."

End Flashback

Ginny sat back up. That was how it all started. At least twice a week she would sneak away to be alone and talk with him. They spent hours together. They had both suffered loss and had buried themselves in a pit of sorrow together. That is until they realized their love for each other.

The day he had asked Ginny to be his girlfriend her heart had taken flight, light filled her world and she was once again happy. She had never been happier than when she was with Draco. He had been her greatest love, her first love, her only love. Ginny didn't think she could ever love someone the way she loved Draco. She had given him her heart and he had never been able to give it back to her.

Gazing across the room she saw the box. Her box of memories, but it didn't have one thing in there. One thing he had never had the chance to give her. It had been found in his belongings. After their relationship had been revealed it had been assumed that he had bought it for her. It was beautiful, and magnificently created. Ginny admitted it was beautiful but she hated it. It was too painful for her to even look at. They had, had a future together. They would have gotten married and had kids. It would have been hard. Their family and friends would have objected and shunned the two of them from their families.

Wiping some tears off her face she moved over to her old school trunk. Kneeling in front of it, she slowly creaked it open. Her old robes and books were dusty and puffs of smoke came up when she touched them. Removing most of the items from her she saw a Slytherin scarf wrapped around a lumpy object. Pulling it out of the bottom of the trunk, Ginny slowly unwrapped it.

Inside the scarf was a maroon velvet box with a Gryffindor lion on the top. Creaking open the now rusty hinges she revealed one of the most gorgeous rings. There were about ten very small diamonds around one ruby and one emerald. The emerald and ruby gave off an odd glow, looking as if they had melted into each other. Ginny ran her finger along the silver band. She had never worn it. It brought back all her memories of them together.

Her window, which was open a couple inches, let in a breeze. Moving the letters on the other side of the room one flew over to her. Ginny noticed it immediately. It was the last letter he sent to her. He had written when he was fresh out of Hogwarts only a week before the Final Battle. Opening it up Ginny read:

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I miss you dearly. I don't know when exactly I'll get to see you again but I'll try and make it soon. Auror training starts in nine days and I can't wait, although I will probably be training with Harry, Ron, and Hermione (See I told you I can use their names). I will be nice to them and try to be friends or at least civil. I plan on telling my mother about us. She won't mind. She might not even care about me or anything anymore. Are you going to tell your family? You should. It will be for the best. They might disagree with you but they'll still love you anyway and definitely won't kick you out of your house. I must go now. I love you always and miss you even more now that I have written this._

_With more love than you can imagine, _

_Draco_

Ginny watched as her tears fell onto the paper. She didn't see him until that fateful night. Tears fell unnoticed by Ginny has she relived the worst night of her life.

Flashback

Ginny was walking through the Ministry. She had all of her red hair pulled up on her head and a hat coming down over her forehead into her eyes. She was dressed in new boy clothes so nobody could recognize her. She was on her way to see Draco and she couldn't be seen by anyone who could know her. Harry, Ron. And Hermione were all in the Auror Training Department with Draco. Slipping into the department she was careful not to be noticed.

Reaching the back of the large room. There was a door that led to the Auror-in-training cubicles. Inside Ginny saw many people crowding around. Some she knew but most were much older. In the back she caught the eye of a platinum blonde haired man. He was leaning against the wall talking to a few other men. Approaching him she heard the men all talking in another language...

_"They must be foreign." She thought._

Draco looked up, saw her, and smiled. Saying something to the men he was speaking with he walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around his waist he kissed her lips softly.

"I thought we decided you wouldn't be coming into the office?" he whispered against her lips.

Ginny smiled coyly and answered back. "I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer."

He pulled back and smiled down at her. "I'm glad because I've been missing you."

They leaned back in to kiss some more but their lips had barely brushed each others when a loud siren came on and a flashing red light enveloped the room. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her through the mayhem that ensued through the room, towards a fireplace.

"Ginny!" He yelled to her over the noise. "You have to go home now!"

"What! Why?" Ginny shouted back.

"The ministry is under attack and it isn't safe for you to be here!" He gave her a small push to go through the fire.

"No way! I'm going to stay here and fight!" Ginny pulled away from Draco and the fire.

"Please Ginny. I don't want to see you hurt." Draco begged.

Ginny looked at him with a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry Draco." He whispered taking his chin in her hand she pulled him closer. "I love you, Draco." She said against his lips.

"I love you, too." He croaked.

Ginny raced through the crowd away form Draco's sullen face. Pulling out her wand she prepared to fight. Following the rest of the people out of the room she saw the atrium was for the most part ruined as Ministry officials fought against Death Eaters. Ginny did curses and hexes as fast as she could trying not to be in a direct duel.

A familiar bloody curdling scream echoed through the hall but nobody stopped. Fear swept through Ginny like a tidal wave and she was off to where the scream had come from. On the ground was a wide-eyed Draco with his father standing over him laughing. In his chest was a bloody dagger.

"No!" Ginny screamed rushing to his side. Ron grabbed her before she left the crowd and held her back despite her strained attempts to get to Draco. When Lucius had left the scene Ron let her go and she ran faster than she ever had before and dropped to her knees at his side.

"Oh no, please Draco, please don't be dead." She muttered gently setting his head down on her lap.

Draco groaned in pain and opened his eyes. "Ginny." He whispered.

"Oh Draco. Don't worry you'll be okay I won't let anything happen to you." Ginny let her tears fall down her cheeks.

Draco took her hand in his and tried to smile. "Don't worry Ginny I'll be watching over you." He said.

"Don't talk like that, Draco." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Ginny." He said softly.

"I won't let you die." Ginny sobbed, breaking down.

"Ginny, please promise me something." He requested, gripping her hand tighter.

"Anything for you, Draco" Ginny wiped some tears off her face.

"Promise me that you won't wallow in grief for me and that you'll move on and find someone else out there who loves you just as much as I have." He wiped off some of her tears.

"I c...can't do that Draco. Nobody will ever love me like you do and I won't be able to love someone the way I love you." Ginny's body shook with sobs.

"Please Ginny, promise you'll try." Draco begged seething in pain.

"Okay, Draco, I promise" She whispered bowing her head in solemn defeat.

"Ginny." Draco barely whispered.

"Yes, Draco." She sniffled, her heart visibly breaking.

"I love you, Ginny." He said before his eyes clouded over and his hand became limp.

"Draco!" She cried shaking his body. "Draco!" She screamed begging silently for him to jump up and say it was all just a joke. He never did.

Ginny felt arms around her and looked up to see Ron holding her. She set Draco's body down carefully and put her arms around Ron sobbing to no end. Ron held her the rest of the fight and when it was all over he helped her get home, since she didn't have to go to St. Mungo's.

End Flashback

Ginny stood up and went over at her window. Yanking it open she stared out onto the field. The storm was over and she even felt more light-hearted than before. Staring out onto the deserted field she made a life changing decision.

"It's time." She said out loud to herself. "I'll make you proud Draco" She said more quietly, looking up to the sky.


End file.
